


Hot or Cold

by SatsunonSavior



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Everything will be daijobu, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimacy, Large Breasts, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsunonSavior/pseuds/SatsunonSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly it seems Satsuki and Jakuzure aren't the only couple trying to overcome intimacy issues, and Satsuki was not the only one to suffer under her mother's hand. </p>
<p>Luckily for Ryuko, she has a doctor's daughter ready and willing to help!</p>
<p>(Parallel Work to the 'Breathers/Cold War' series, set a little ways into the future as of posting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot or Cold

 

Hot or Cold

It had taken months of their relationship, weeks of planning, days of worry and one awkward trial run, but tonight was definitely the night, Ryuko assured herself. Tonight she was going to make love with Mako, intimacy issues be damned. So far their relationship had been limited to plenty of kissing and the occasional skinship- a little groping and dry-humping, but nothing serious. Nothing _intimate._ Ryuko knew that if they had to, Mako would happily spend the rest of her life doing nothing more than that, and be happy about it. But Ryuko was determined to give Mako her all, to give Mako _herself,_ and to prove that the ghosts of the past could no longer touch her.

They’d started slow; a few groping hands, a few gentle touches. Caresses over clothed thigh, breast and hip. Even these tame actions had birthed a few panic attacks and sudden fits of cold shakes that left her feeling both violated and humiliated at the same time. Mako hadn’t been dismayed though, and slowly but surely there came successes. She could hold and be held. Could touch and be touched.

And then, last week, she had- Ryuko flushed even at the memory. She had leant back, her shoulders against Mako’s breasts, and slowly, gently brought herself to climax while Mako kissed her. It was slow, and awkward, and perfect. The trial run was over and done with. It was time for the real thing. It was time to regain control. It was time to prove to herself that she was _not_ some broken doll.

 

Mako pressed her mouth gently to Ryuko’s neck, the blooming heat of her plush, sensual lips leaving goosebumps in their wake, breaking Ryuko’s train of thought and startling her from her reverie. Ryuko shivered as desire coiled in her belly.  
“Hot, or cold?” Mako asked, giggling. Ryuko paused, taking a short half-breath. That was always the question.

Tonight however, there was only one answer.

“Warm.” she murmured, leaning her back into Mako’s chest, feeling her breasts press firmly against her back. Mako’s smile was wide and beatific as she leaned in to kiss Ryuko’s neck again, her tongue lapping gently against the soft skin of her throat. She trailed this kiss down to her collarbone, where she lingered, tracing the prominent line of it across Ryuko’s shoulder with a series of small, fluttering kisses.

“Warmer.” said Ryuko, her voice considerably lower, throaty and hoarse.

Mako’s giggle was half muffled as she buried her lips into Ryuko’s neck, nibbling lightly up and down its length.

Ryuko’s breath came in little pants and starts, fire roiling in the pit of her stomach as arousal permeated every limb. Her hands, previously still, wound up and into Mako’s hair, pulling her gently into an over-the-shoulder kiss. It was the first proactive motion she’d made, and its gentle force made Mako sigh breathily as their lips met, Ryuko slouched half sideways in the girl’s lap. They parted slowly, and Mako’s eyes seemed huge and luminous in the dim light of the bedroom. Her hand came up and rested at Ryuko’s collar, brushing the top button of her pajama top, making her intentions clear. But then she paused, as if waiting for permission. Ryuko swallowed hesitantly.

“Warmer.” she murmured, her face matching her words as the blush forced its way onto her cheeks. Mako grinned and her fingers nimbly twitched the top button open. The second and third buttons followed quickly, her hand sliding down Ryuko’s chest, parting the orange fabric to reveal patches of pale skin and curving breast. The fourth and fifth buttons came apart more slowly, Mako giving her plenty of time to change her mind. Resolute, she didn’t, leaning slightly back as her top fell open, letting the garment hang from her shoulders to bare lean, muscled stomach, the swell of her breasts, and the curve of her hips above the low slung pajama bottoms.

“Ryuko-chan is so beautiful…” Mako said softly, wonderingly. Ryuko flushed, looking away.

“No…”

Mako’s finger closed on her lips, very gently.

“Don’t lie,” Mako said, quietly but firmly, “You’re beautiful, Ryuko-chan,” she said the last words like a prayer, like a promise. Ryuko sighed softly, her heart feeling so full it might burst.

“O-Okay,” she murmured, breaking off into a soft chuckle as Mako brushed her fingernails over her abs, the tracing, tingling touch making her suddenly ticklish. She kept giggling as Mako’s fingers brushed all the way back up her stomach, her laugh cutting off only as her hand traced with exquisite gentleness back and forth at the top of her ribs, waiting for permission to head higher.

“Cold, or warm?” Mako asked, and her voice was tender, caring, and sensitive, “We can stop if you want. We don’t have to go any further tonight.”

“No, it’s okay!” Ryuko said quickly, then flushed at the sound of her own enthusiasm, “I mean, if you want to…”

Mako grinned.

“I do,” she purred, and her hands slid ticklishly up Ryuko’s ribs to cup her breasts, to take the firm, perky globes into her hands, her fingers caressing the soft skin. Ryuko’s nipples pressed into her palms- firm little nubs that were swollen and stiff with desire. The motions of her touch drew breathy sighs from the black haired girl, her bright red bang hanging over her bright red face as her head fell forward, hair shadowing her flush.

“Mako…” she said, her voice more like a squeak as finger and thumb brushed over her right nipple, teasing its stiff peak, sending shudders of pleasure through her body, the motion making her ample chest jiggle.

“Ryuko…” Mako whispered back, “You have such wonderful boobs. I’m jealous!”

Ryuko chuckled, “No way! You’re toting those melons around, and you’re je- ah- jealous of me?” she asked, breaking off to gasp as Mako finished with her right nipple and moved to tease her left. Her thighs pressed together and she started to squirm needily.

“Yes way!” Mako argued, “Size is good and all, but my back hurts all the time, and _these_ -” she gave the captive breasts a squeeze and grope, “Are so _perky~_ ”

 

They lapsed into breathy silence as Mako continued to torment Ryuko with soft touches and gentle caresses, thumbs brushing over the tips of her breasts with such infinite patience that she swore she was going to go mad with need. Each touch sent jolts of pleasure through her and she could all but _feel_ the slickness between her thighs.

She wanted more.

She _needed_ more.

“Mako…” she breathed, barely daring to speak.

“Yes, Ryuko-chan?”

“W-Warmer.” she whispered, her voice very soft. Mako’s hands stopped moving. Hell, it sounded like she’d stopped _breathing._

“Are you sure?” Mako asked nervously, and Ryuko’s heart twinged. She was so _perfect_. Always careful, always gentle, never _pressing,_ always leaving her a way out. She reached up with one hand and layered it over Mako’s, over her heart.

“I’m sure,” she said, trying to sound surer than she felt. Whether or not Mako bought her act, Mako’s right hand left the warm softness of her breast and began to make its slow way down her stomach. All too soon it was brushing the pajama bottoms that were the only barrier between those slender fingers and-

Ryuko bit her lip, her breath hitching in her throat. Mako’s hand stopped immediately, and her breath tickled Ryuko’s ear as she spoke.

“Warmer?” she asked, then changed her question. “Inside? Or outside?”

Ryuko didn’t think she could blush any deeper, but somehow she managed it. She coughed under her breath.

“Y-You can go outside. I don’t wanna gross you out with-”

“Tch,” Mako made a scoffing noise, “You’re not gonna gross me out, Ryuko-chan, I love you. I love every part of you.”

“I love you too, Mako,” she said softly, the admission making her heart flutter, “But you don’t have to-”

 

Mako’s fingers slid slowly beneath the fabric of her pajama bottoms, slid through the short, curling hair atop her mound, and slid down to…

 

“O-Oh…” Ryuko gasped, “Mako!”

“I love _every_ part of you.” Mako repeated, her left hand holding Ryuko firmly to her while her fingers slid down into the soft, damp heat between Ryuko’s thighs. She parted her petals with ease and brushed her fingertips slowly from bottom to top, exploring her innermost places without pressing, without forcing anything. Her fingertips gathered slick wetness onto themselves and moved up to find her swollen, needy clit. Ryuko gasped, quivering in Mako’s grasp. Mako’s fingers retreated quickly.

“Too much?” she asked nervously. Ryuko twitched her head in a minute shake.

“Too sensitive,” she whispered, “A-above.”

Mako obeyed, her fingers skirting the swollen bud until she could press down from above, rubbing the nub through the soft hood, dulling the intense sensation to a more tolerable level. Ryuko whined out a pleased, embarrassed little noise and leaned back, her breathing coming faster. She shivered, trying to ignore the treacherous little voices inside her.

 

_She was sweating, she smelled bad, she had too much hair down there, she was too wet, her clit was freakishly big, her pussy was all wrong-_

Mako breathed hotly against her ear, her fingers gliding in soft, slow circles.  
“Perfect,” she whispered, “You’re perfect, Ryuko-chan.”

She tried to reply, but all that came out was a breath half twisted with pleasure, catching in her throat and becoming a soft, desperate moan. Her hips began to make small, slow, rocking motions into Mako’s fingers, whose own motions were becoming bolder, more firm, more intense. Each circle around her clitoris brought a whimpering moan to her lips and a commensurate motion of her hips; as if she were an ungainly puppet and Mako were tweaking her strings rhythmically. It was getting hard to think, even to criticize herself or to worry, the pleasure driving away the negative emotion until all she could think about was humping her hand mindlessly into Mako’s fingers. Dimly she realized that her breath was coming in short, urgent pants mingled with needy little moans that seemed far too loud to be a response to Mako’s gentle motions. Mako’s breathing was faster too, but she didn’t rush, didn’t give more than Ryuko wanted or was ready for. Her lips left a flush of heat across her neck as she kissed it, her voice soft and filled with desire.

“You’re so beautiful, Ryuko-chan,” she whispered, “You’re doing so great.”

Ryuko felt the fluttering sensation in the base of her stomach- the hot, coiling tightness that could mean only one thing. Her fingers clenched around Mako’s left hand and she rocked her hips desperately as Mako slowly teased her clit, firmly grinding against the slick bud until speech was all but impossible. Still she tried, opening her mouth only to moan lewdly. She bit down and tried again.

“Mako, g-god, I’m close!” she whimpered, hating how urgent she sounded, how weak. She’d sounded like that when Ragyou had-

Mako’s teeth nibbled at her neck, tongue flicking out to banish the thought from her head.

“Don’t think, Ryuko-chan,” she purred, “ _Come._ ”

Ryuko’s body shuddered, her thighs trembling as she realized she was going to do just that. Mako was going to make her come. She was going to _let_ Mako make her come!

The fluttering, coiling sensation rose in her, spreading outward to consume her hips until she could all but taste it. She bit down on her lip, her concentration wavering. She was so close! Her hips began to shake, jarring Mako’s fingers away from her clit. Her climax danced away until Mako’s fingers found their target once more, began to drive her back towards the edge.

She bit her lip harder, tears prickling her eyes. Her body was fighting it, fighting _not_ to climax, caught reenacting a struggle long since passed.

 

_This is different,_ she told herself, _I want this!_

Her body didn’t listen. It could only feel Ragyou’s fingers atop her clitoris, Nui’s mouth between her thighs.

_Mako is nothing like them,_ she screamed inside her mind, _I want to make her happy!_

Mako’s voice broke her concentration for the second time that night. Something wet touched her shoulder, her neck.

“R-Ryuko…” Mako whispered, her voice urgent, insistent, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Tears. Mako had tears in her eyes as her fingers danced, pushing Ryuko up towards the precipice she couldn’t quite reach. She couldn’t speak, only move her hips like a dog and gasp, at war with herself.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Ryuko-chan.” Mako insisted, “You don’t need to punish yourself for it.”

Ryuko shook, tears in her eyes as her body rocked between regret and release. She wanted to shout, to tell Mako that that wasn’t it, that she didn’t think that way. She didn’t, did she?

“An orgasm isn’t consent, Ryuko-chan!” Mako said firmly, fire in her voice, “It isn’t giving up and it isn’t giving in. And _it wasn’t your fault_.”

 

Something broke inside her then, and she arched her back just as the first, ragged sob heaved its way out of her mouth. Moments later she felt something give way inside her and her climax slammed through her like a runaway train. Her hips bucked, her back arched, her shoulders pressed back against Mako’s breasts as she lost control, making a sound that was half sob, half moan. Liquid heat flooded between her thighs, and the strongest, fiercest climax she’d ever felt wiped away her thoughts in a rush of pleasure that left her dizzy. Her hips rocking into Mako’s fingers, she came down only slowly, feeling empty and wrung-out, limp with used up desire. Her face felt hot and damp with tears, and she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. Through it all, Mako was there, her fingers circling, milking the climax for as long as possible, and then slowing to a halt before sensitivity gave way to pain. She cupped Ryuko’s mons protectively, the fingers of her other hand still laced with Ryuko’s own over her heart. She was kissing her neck, tears rolling down her cheeks to splash over a grin spread wide across her face as she comforted Ryuko through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“I’m so proud of you!” she said, sniffling, “Ryuko-chan, I love you so much!”

“I-I love you too, Mako,” Ryuko mumbled, her free hand batting tears from her eyes roughly, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You don’t need to know, silly!” Mako giggled, squeezing her lover tight, “You’ve got me!”

Ryuko chuckled, leaning back onto Mako’s shoulder and sighing contentedly. “I’m glad.”

They stayed like that until Ryuko’s breathing slowed to a more manageable level, and until her thighs had stopped shaking with the heady pleasure of the best orgasm of her entire life. Ryuko stretched, her muscles stiff, but stopped when she felt something pressing into her back. It felt like two little pebbles digging into her through her hanging shirt, and-

 

She stopped mid-stretch, her eyes going wide. That pressure could only be Mako’s breasts, which meant-  
Which meant that Mako was seriously aroused.

_Of course she is, dumbass,_ Ryuko mocked herself, _She just turned her girlfriend into a drooling mess. A girlfriend who’s about ready to fall asleep and neglect to return the favor!_

She turned, sliding sideways until she could see Mako, who was staring at her with a quizzical smile on her face. Ryuko leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, and then more urgently, her tongue slipping into Mako’s mouth, toying with her own muscle, her fingers brushing her jaw and neck. When they parted, both of them were short of breath again.

“Ryuko, what-” Mako began, but Ryuko silenced her with another brush of her lips.

“I didn’t, I mean, you haven’t…” Ryuko said, gesturing wordlessly with one hand.

“What? Oh, Ryuko, that doesn’t matter!” Mako said reassuringly, “You must be tired anyway, and we’ve done so well, I can-”

Ryuko cut her off with her lips again, intending to do so as often as was needed to make her point.

“You deserve it.” she insisted. Mako shook her head, smiling still.

“It’s not about deserving it!” she teased, “We can-”

Another protest, another slow, lingering kiss. When she pulled back this time, there was fire in her eyes.

“Mako, I _want_ you.” she all-but-purred.

“O-Oh.” came Mako’s choked reply, her cheeks going pink, then scarlet, “Well then…”

“Well then.” Ryuko mimicked, teasing her. Slowly, she turned until she was facing Mako once more, straddling her lap. Her hands reached under Mako’s arms, around her back to find the solid clasp of her tight looking bra.

“Tell me to stop if you want me to.” she said, a quick push-and-release slackening the pressure of the tight brassiere around Mako’s ample breasts. Mako shrugged her shoulders, letting the straps of the bra slide down her arms, the cloth falling from her heavy breasts to land between them.

“I don’t…I don’t want you to stop.” Mako said, her demeanor changed, embarrassment and arousal warring on her face at the experience of the new, assertive Ryuko. Ryuko plucked the bra up and tossed it aside, staring with a lewd grin on her face. Theatrically, she licked her lips as she examined her victim.

“Good.” she said simply.

 

When it came to genetics, Mankanshoku Sukuyo had been no slouch, Ryuko thought, and on the day God had handed out the ‘boob’ genes, Mako had decided to turn up two hours early and ended up right at the front of the line. The heavy breasts hung from Mako’s chest like ripe fruit; perfectly curved, perfectly sized, perfectly shaped- just plain _perfect._ The two dark nipples atop her breasts stood out against her pale skin, tall and stiff with desire. Her areolas were wide brown beacons, begging for her fingers touch, her tongues caress, her lips embrace. Ryuko’s hands slid up to grab a double handful of that magnificent bust, squeezing hard enough to draw a pleased little gasp from Mako’s throat. She stared, eyes heavy and lidded with desire, at the way that pale flesh peeked through the gaps in her fingers, spilling over lewdly as her hands proved too small to contain such perfection. She traced the shape of them until she knew them like the backs of her own hands. She plucked at the thick, firm nipples and tugged on them gently, listening to Mako’s small gasps and sounds of pleasure to learn what she liked best. She’d always known that Mako’s breasts were awfully sensitive, but it was one thing to know that and quite another to hear the soft, trembling moans she made as she kissed her way down one quivering slope to take a nipple in her mouth. One of Mako’s hands wound into her hair as she suckled, capturing the nipple between her teeth lightly, her tongue swirling in slow, sensual circles that made Mako’s back arch, her breasts outthrust. She came free with a slick -pop- sound, and changed sides, lavishing attention upon her lover’s chest as if she were trying to make up for lost time. The nipple not currently enveloped in her warm, wet mouth was rewarded instead with teasing pinches, caresses and tugs from her deft, eager fingers. Mako sighed softly, sounding as if she were in heaven.

“Oh, Ryuko~” she panted, “Don’t stop!”

Ryuko had no intention of stopping. She quickly found that she loved giving Mako pleasure, a heady confidence bubbling up in her as she worked. Every motion that drew a sound, every caress and lick and kiss made her grin inside.

_I’m making Mako feel good,_ she thought, _I have the power to make her feel this way!_

She took her time, suckling at Mako’s teat like a babe, an act that Mako clearly enjoyed if the way her hand tightened in Ryuko’s hair was anything to judge by. Her breathing was fast and hard, her nipples hard as diamond inside the tormenting prison of her lips and tongue.

 

“Ryuko~” Mako gasped, a pleading edge to her voice, “Please! I need more!”

Ryuko hesitated for only a second. Then her hands abandoned Mako’s breasts, moving downwards. One stopped around the curve of her hip, supporting herself, squeezing the delicate flair of Mako’s waist, while the other stopped short at the plush curve of Mako’s stomach, the slight, yielding softness so adorably unlike Ryuko’s own rather firm belly.

_This is how a woman should be,_ she thought, practically drooling, _Soft and plump and perfect…_

Her fingers brushed the lacy edge of Mako’s pink little panties, hesitated.

“You don’t have to g-go inside,” Mako managed to gasp, her voice tinged with concern even in the midst of pleasure, “Just-”

Ryuko slid her fingers past the lacy waistband, slipping inside the underwear before Mako could try and talk her out of it. Her fingers found a soft tangle of hair much like her own, and then-

“R-Ryuko-chan!” Mako whined, her hips jerking suddenly, as clumsy fingers ground over her clit. Ryuko swore.

“Shit! Are you okay?” she asked, self-loathing in her voice. Mako butted her forehead gently into her lover’s, and kissed her fiercely.

“I’m fine, Ryuko-chan. Take your time.” Mako urged.

Ryuko marveled, fingers sliding up and down Mako’s slit, teasing apart lips and probing her entrance, lost in wonder at exploring a place so familiar and yet so unlike her own. Her fingers were slick with Mako’s arousal, and the heat coming from her felt like she was holding her fingers up to a fire. Mako’s hips rocked helplessly, and she spoke.

“You can put them…inside.” she whispered, lifting her hips slightly, letting Ryuko’s fingers bump up against her soaking entrance again. Ryuko flushed and nodded, leaning her head in the crook of Mako’s neck, kissing the soft expanse of pale skin as her finger found the spot where smooth lips parted, all resistance suddenly fading as her finger slid into slick, slippery tightness. She was warm inside, burning hot even, and the muscles of her pussy pressed down firmly, squirming against her finger rhythmically. Mako made a whining, moaning noise and began to roll her hips, grinding her clit down into the heel of Ryuko’s hand while that slender finger pumped in and out of her experimentally. Ryuko soon found her rhythm, and her pace increased, drawing lewd squishing noises from between Mako’s plump thighs.

 

“Ryuko-chan, oh Ryuko-chan!” Mako gasped, “It’s so good, you’re making me feel so good!”

Ryuko flushed, kissed the girl’s collarbone to hide her embarrassment. Mako’s hands slid around her, groping her backside, her hips, her thighs.

“You can use another finger Ryuko-chan, please!” Mako said, her hips rolling and grinding back and forth. Ryuko did as she was asked, a second finger piercing upwards to join the first. She was amazed at the ease with which the finger slid into Mako’s soaking pussy- not that she wasn’t tight, but she found the slight resistance, the slick penetration, the liquid heat intoxicating. Mako certainly enjoyed it; she made a loud, enthusiastically lewd noise and began to move her hips in earnest. Ryuko could feel Mako’s swollen clit every time the rotation of her hips brought the bud into contact with her, could smell her arousal; thick and sensual and feminine in the air. She was becoming addicted to this, she thought, addicted to the sight and sound and smell of her lover in her thrall. Addicted to the power she had to give pleasure and ecstasy with such simple movements. Addicted to the gorgeous, beautiful, caring, sexy, understanding, kind woman writhing before her. Mako was getting close, she knew, seeing her own previous desperation in Mako’s careless, faltering movements, and decided to do something about it. Her lips moved downwards, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses from collar to bust as her fingers moved faster, her wrist beginning to ache as she plunged her digits back and forth, curling her fingers in a way she’d read online was supposed to feel better. Mako whined out a breath,

“Oh Ryuko-chan, I’m so close, I’m so close!”

Ryuko grinned, and her mouth closed around one of Mako’s sensitive nipples, tongue swirling roughly enough to send a shocking jolt of suction and pleasure through her body. It was enough to send her toppling over the edge in a shocking blaze of sensation. Her back arched, head falling back as if staring into the sky. Her thighs shook, her body succumbing to all-over shakes as she squealed a wordless cry, followed by a desperate; “I’m coming, Ryuko-chan, I’m comiiiiiing!”

Mako’s orgasm felt titanic from Ryuko’s position astride her lap. Her body shook like she was being buffeted by a heavy wind; her inner muscles soaked Ryuko’s fingers and at the same time tried to clench hard enough to tear them off, while Mako’s plump hips rocked back and forth, grinding her swollen clit into the palm and heel of Ryuko’s hand. She slowed her thrusting fingers, trying to time the motions as best she could to the last few aftershocks of Mako’s climax before carefully withdrawing them, flushing at the lewd sound they made. For her part, Mako simply slumped forward onto her, sending them both to the floor in a messy heap, Mako’s head on her shoulder. Then they just lay there panting for several minutes, content to do nothing else, Ryuko’s arm slung around Mako’s waist to cuddle her closer.

 

Ryuko grinned like an idiot. She was sweaty, and tired, and her wrist felt like her hand was about to fall off, and she was over the damn moon with joy. Mako stirred, planting a soft kiss on Ryuko’s neck.

“Ryuko-chan, I-”

“I know, Mako, I know.” Ryuko said simply, kissing the top of her head, “Just relax, okay?”

Mako quieted, and they resumed their soft, unhurried cuddle for a while longer. Eventually, Ryuko spoke in a slow, thoughtful voice.

“Y’know, I never thought I’d be able to do this. First I thought I’d never find someone to love. Then I thought that I didn’t deserve love. Then for a while I thought love wasn’t even real. That it was a lie people used to hurt you, to take what they wanted and throw you away afterwards. I never imagined that love might be hanging around under my nose this whole time. Or that it would be so persistent proving itself to me, huh Mako?” she said, smiling slightly.

Mako made a small noise.

“Oi, Mako, are you listening?” Ryuko asked, nudging the girl gently. Mako didn’t respond except to mumble;

“’es mom, more croquettes please…”

Ryuko rolled her eyes, “You’re asleep already!? Oh come on!”

Mako said nothing, mumbling as she breathed slow and deep against Ryuko’s prone form. Ryuko’s smile widened.

“I love you, you big dope.” she whispered, planting a soft kiss atop Mako’s coconut-scented hair.

 

“Mmmm I love you too, croquettes…” Mako mumbled.

Ryuko’s startled laugh woke up Mako, her whole family, and two of the neighbors.

Overall, she’d call the evening a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't I just the prolific sort this month?  
> Inability to sleep and an overactive imagination led to this little number.  
> I'm not entirely happy with it, mostly because I'm new to writing RyuMako, and I find it awfully hard to write Mako as a real person and not a sketch comedy character, but I think I managed to succeed in this piece.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, enjoy, comment, kudos and so on, and as always, Thanks for Reading!


End file.
